


Opia and Rubatosis

by FluidEli123



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Cole is a mess, Cole is also very gay, Dead People, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Ghosts, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lou is a good guy, M/M, Magic, Minor/Major Universe Alteration, Nostalgia, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Secrets, Spirits, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UA, Universe Alteration, Zane is emotionally innocent, Zane is precious, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidEli123/pseuds/FluidEli123
Summary: If Cole had known how all of this was going to end, he would have never left his home, and he wouldn’t have let Zane tag along if he ever did leave. This was something that could have been easily avoided if he had just kept himself in check, it was all his fault, and Cole knew that in its entirety.But would that have changed anything?(CURRENTLY PLACED ON HOLD)
Relationships: Cole & Lou (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sam to my Dean and to my Mother who helped edit this story](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sam+to+my+Dean+and+to+my+Mother+who+helped+edit+this+story).
  * Inspired by [Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001211) by [SibillaScribbles08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibillaScribbles08/pseuds/SibillaScribbles08). 
  * Inspired by [Chips and Salsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407508) by [SibillaScribbles08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibillaScribbles08/pseuds/SibillaScribbles08). 
  * Inspired by [Inhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444713) by [Ellis_Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellis_Paperwork/pseuds/Ellis_Paperwork). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is targeted for Ninjago viewers but is also for general audiences. This Prologue is for people who need background information before continuing. Please read the following if needed. 
> 
> Side Note: If I get information wrong please inform me and I will quickly change what is not true. The only exception to the 'wrong' information is when it has x2 next to it!
> 
> Understanding:  
> \- x2 means what is written under this section/category/label is not known to be canon or true from the author's knowledge but added for a verity of reasons.  
> \- x2(?) means what is written under this section/category/label is unsure to be canon or true from the author's knowledge but added for a verity of reasons.  
> \- Additional Information is there for a more in-depth understanding of a character's powers, if you are confused or curious please follow the links provided but know that you do not have to.

**Cole**

_Description_ : Cole is a Ghost Earth Ninja.

 _Abilities_ : Geokinesis/Terrakinesis, Psammokinesis, Petrification, Tectokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Superhuman Strength, Earth Mimicry, Earth Punch, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Abilities x2_ : Ghosting/Ghostwalking, Instability of Spiritual Affinity, Instability of Hyper Awareness, Instability of Spiritual Awareness 

_Misconceptions_ : Even though he is an Earth Ninja he is not able to manipulate water, plants, trees, or anything else that is not associated with rock/dirt.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Cole%27s_Abilities)

Additional Information x2: [One](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Intangibility) [Two](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Mediumship) [Three](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Instability) [Four](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Hyper_Awareness)

**Zane**   
  


_Description_ : Zane is a Nindroid Ice Ninja. 

Abilities: Cryokinesis/Glaciokinesis, Cryokinetic Flight, Ice Blast, Freezing, Ice Sphere Projection, Cryokinetic Surfing, Cryokinetic Constructs, Cryo-Telekinesis, Corruption Inducement, Power Negation, Elemental Shield, Ice Mimicry, Cold Generation, Ice Shield Construction, Ice Beam Emission, Ice Tornado Generation, Ice/Cold Immunity, Ice Explosion Inducement, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Misconception_ s: Unknown.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Zane%27s_Abilities)

**Kai**

_Description_ : Kai is a Fire Ninja.

 _Abilities_ : Pyrokinesis, Pyrokinetic Flight, Fire Shield Construction, Heat Generation, Smokescreen Projection, Fire/Heat Immunity, Fire Stream Generation, Pyroportation, Fireball Generation, Fire Mimicry, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Misconceptions_ : He cannot manipulate lava/magma itself.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Kai%27s_Abilities)

**Nya**

_Description_ : Nya is a Water Ninja.

 _Abilities_ : Hydrokinesis, Water Trapping, Rain Generation, Water Shield Construction, Hydrokinetic Flight, Tidal Wave Generation, Water Sphere Generation, Faint Ice Manipulation, Waterspout Generation, Whirlpool Creation, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Misconceptions_ : She cannot completely control ice, her powers are very limited in that regard and needs focus to actually manipulate ice somewhat properly since she is not the Ninja of ice.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Nya%27s_Abilities)

**Jay**

_Description_ : Jay is a Lighting Ninja.

 _Abilities_ : Electrokinesis/Fulgurkinesis, Electrokinetic Flight, Technokinesis, Electrocommunication, Electrical Force Field, Electricity Immunity, Electrical Infusion, Electrical Bolt Projection, Electricity Surface Creation, Electric Orb Projection, Electro-Magnekinesis/Magnetokinesis, Lightning Mimicry, Electroportation, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Misconceptions_ : Unknown.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Jay%27s_Abilities)

**Lloyd**

_Description_ : Lloyd is the Green Ninja, formerly holding the powers of the Golden Ninja (not listed?).

 _Abilities_ : Superhuman Strength, Dynakinesis, , Energy Blast, Energy Orb Projection, Energy Explosion/Implosion, able to fuse own elemental dragon with another elemental dragon, knows Spinjitzu which is a close combat martial arts technique, and Airjitzu another martial arts technique.

 _Abilities x2:_ Erogkinetic Absorption, Energy Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Electrocommunication, Energy Force Field, Energy Defiance, Energy Propulsion, and Creative Energy Manipulation. 

_Misconceptions_ : His power is not to be confused with Lighting since they are diffreant in many aspects but do share overlapping powers/techniques.

Additional Information: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Lloyd)

Additional Information x2: [One](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Absorption) [Two](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Amplification) [Three](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Senses) [Four](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Force-Field_Manipulation) [Five](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Defiance) [Six](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Propulsion) [Seven](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Creative_Energy_Manipulation)

OTHER ADDITIONAL INFORMATION x2(?):

  * How these characters acquire their elemental powers is passed down from generation to generation or having any relation to the past elemental ninja master.
  * There can be multiple of the same element but it is very uncommon and it is usually only the parent and child having the same power simultaneously. 
  * Season 3 is altered
  * Season 4 is altered 
  * Ghost Cole is altered
  * Ghosts in general are altered 
  * Pixel is majorly altered 
  * Dragons are altered
  * Headcanons are used for altered canon universe reality
  * Ninjago Island is altered



CANON NINJAGO ISLAND INFO: [Here!](https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Ninjago_Island)

CREDIBILITY AND MORE INSPIRATIONS FOR THIS STORY:

\- ninjagon-spectre's Ghost Headcanons on Tumblr were used/inspired some aspects of this story ([Link Here!](https://ninjagon-spectre.tumblr.com/post/616516224946487296/its-ghost-hc-time-time-passes-much-differently-in))

\- garmys-mega-weapon's Ninja Headcanon's on Tumblr were used/inspired some aspects of this story ([Link Here!](https://garmys-mega-weapon.tumblr.com/post/170554053916/personal-ninjago-headcanons))

\- shock-tastic's answer to my Tumblr question post was used/inspired some aspects of this story ([Link Here!](https://shock-tastic.tumblr.com/post/616620151010476032/ninjago-fandom-i-have-questions-and-i-want-your))

\- colehence's answer to my Tumblr question post was used/inspired some aspects of this story (Link will be added once I'm able to get it!)

\- Pollaicy's answer to my Tumblr question post was used/inspired some aspects of this story (Link will be added!)

More will be added/edited later if needed.

**Update 4/18/20** : This is not an AU, it is made within the Canon World but only altered so it fits the needs and wants of the author to create this story. If you want to refer it to a certain type of altered canon reality please consider calling it: UAOR (Universe Alteration of Opia and Rubatosis). The author (me) loves feedback and loves to read your comments and ideas! If you have any please don't refrain from doing so! Last thing, it's taken into consideration that not everyone will enjoy this story, but please be respectful to the creator and the people who do enjoy reading. Now that you've read this, I want to let you know that you are amazing and I love you all for taking a chance at my story. If you have art or stories of your own inspired by my work I would love to see them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the first chapter hopefully soon!


	2. Jayus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayus (noun)
> 
> A joke so unfunny and poorly told that you can't help but laugh

Cole's head softly nodded to the beat of the music playing loudly in his ears from a newly bought headset, continuously humming the lyrics from the songs by heart. The earth ninja had his back against his pillows with a notebook and pen placed on his lap doodling mindlessly. His mind was alive with thoughts and memories for an unknown amount of time.

Some days he would be with his team with no need to fight, no need to save people, and with no missions to complete. Other days he had either enough time on his hands to sit down and lose himself in more than just additional training or had too much time than he knew how to deal with. He didn't know which was worse sometimes.

However, Lloyd had it the worst out of the whole team, he spent most of his life, if not all of it, fighting and training. Lloyd even lost his entire childhood to become the destined Green Ninja. Cole still felt sympathy over the day that Lloyd lost his childhood. Cole and his teammates, Kai, Jay, and Zane, met Lloyd when he was only nine years old. But one day, the whole team was turned into kids. An extinct Grundle was brought back to life to hunt them all down, leaving Lloyd to help them get back to normal since he was unaffected. Cole still remembered how he and his team members were in fear as the once extinct ninja hunter towered over them. It was a hideous creature with thin sharp teeth and razor-sharp talons, its scales were blood red, its body was littered in spikes, and long catfish-like whiskers on either side of its lips. They were all quivering in fear until Sensi Wu appeared with Nya, they were carrying a tea that they tossed over to the ninjas. This tea would reverse all the effects that caused them to turn into kids. But as Sensi Wu forewarned, the tea would also affect Lloyd, turning him older with the rest of them. Lloyd had heard this, yet, he still grabbed the brew and threw it at the monster, it turned to bones while the rest of them spontaneously aged older. He selflessly sacrificed his own childhood to save them, adding more weight to the things he already bared at such a young age. The kid could use a break just as much as everyone else.

Sadly, Cole doubted that would ever happen for any of them.

Cole frowned, his thoughts now souring his peaceful mood. He closed the notebook and placed it back in its proper spot, a drawer within his nightstand. Tidying up his pens, he sets them by the journal, closing the drawer before also pausing his music, taking off his headphones, and setting the two items on the nightstand.

Cole let out a sigh, closing his eyes and running a hand through his messy black hair. He was overthinking again, a byproduct of the peace in the world, as unfortunate as that was. The earth ninja stood up, stretching his arms above his head to work out the kinks in his back before making his way through the hall, trying to clear his mind before heading into the kitchen. As Cole stepped into the kitchen, he smelt the scent of strawberries and honey, noticing that the temperature was also mellow. What the earth ninja saw, though, was a sheen on a metallic body and the white of a gi with quick hands slicing something on the counter.

Only one name appeared in Cole's mind, one that was accompanied by a warm feeling in his chest and a small soft smile on his lips.

Zane.

The Nindroid faced Cole, his once focused icy blue eyes turning into their usual warmth as he beamed, realizing Cole had entered the room. Cole's own smile grew from the sight of Zane's smile, a swell in his heart forming, making the feeling in his chest rise. Even though Zane was the master of ice and a Nindroid, he had the most sunshiny smiles and had tender eyes, softening you from the inside out.

"Cole," Zane said, his words calm and witty with only a slightly robotic tone. "I see you've finally decided to leave your room. I was beginning to wonder whether you'd be trapped in there forever."

The earth ninja rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the ice ninja, becoming enthralled with the remark. Cole had recently been in his room more often than he was training, the team, for some reason, found that as something to make quips about. Cole would be lying if he didn't enjoy some of the banterings that would sometimes ensue, especially with Zane. He wasn't too good at understanding humor or joking, but when he did, it always made Cole chuckle, even if it wasn't something exceedingly funny.

"Oh, me being stuck in my room?" Cole answered, placing a hand on his chest dramatically, his words dripping in a little bit of playful sarcasm. "I could never! How could I ever stay in there without the most delicious thing ever made to keep me company? I, of course, need a cake to keep me thriving if I were to be trapped."

Zane shook his head a bit as Cole chuckled at his own comment, still smiling as he looked back at the strawberries he was cutting. Remembering the smell in the air and seeing Zane slicing the fruit, Cole looked over to the oven out of curiosity, seeing the light on.

"So, what are you making there, frosty?" Cole asked, looking back to the Nindroid and leaning to the side to peak over Zane's tall form.

"Strawberry Bread," Zane affirms as he places the knife down, lifting the cutting board to pour the fruits in a green plastic bowl. Setting the board down he quietly, says excuse me to Cole, who moves out of the way. Zane bends down, grabbing pink oven mitts in the process, and opens the oven pulling out a pink and golden brown bread. He stands up and places it on cooling racks on the counter, the opposite side of the stove where he was slicing the berries. The smell was sweet and had Cole's mouth-watering as Zane continued to speak. "Jay had spoken about how I cook so well that I should try making some more desserts instead of dinner foods. He suggested I start on something with fruit, so I did."

Cole nodded, sitting down at the table. Zane had always been the one to cook for the whole team after they realized how much everyone else's cooking sucked, and how the ice ninja's cookery was remarkably good. Zane could cook anything you wanted after he researched as much as he could on it, whether that be from books from the libraries in Ninjago City or from any digital device hooked to the internet. He liked to be informed and probably knew facts that no one else knew about, just because he enjoys learning things.

Zane has always been strange to everyone, even when Zane himself didn't know he was a Nindroid. It was just a feeling that Zane had given off. Of course, the team loved him like a brother, yet that didn't stop everyone from recognizing how different Zane was. When Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane lived in Wu's Monastery, everyone would notice how Zane lived in his own world, while training. He would possibly bow at a wooden training dummy, or be utterly confused with expressions. Zane couldn't understand humor at all either, but Cole still found it often endearing, even back then when they annoyed him sometimes.

Nevertheless, one time the whole team, including Sensei Wu and Nya, got in a food fight during supper. Zane had stood there watching them throw his food around, unable to understand why everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Cleaning up after the ninja's ruinous fight, Zane had left outside with all the wasted food and tossed it in the trash. Zane had told the team that while doing so, he had met a falcon sitting on a branch above him, the bird following his exact movements as the ice ninja felt an ease with the bird. Unable to explain it, the bird had appeared another day, guiding Zane to Lloyd's secret hideout when he was with the Serpentine, which were snakes that wanted to get revenge on Ninjago for sealing them underground. Zane had gone back to the Monastery after finding Lloyd's lair in the trees to notify the team.

Cole has known for a long time that he has feelings towards Zane, even if it just began as a physical attraction. But that didn't prevent Cole's emotions growing over the years, his attempts to try and repress his feelings and only focus on viewing Zane as a brother like he did everyone else, had backfired on him. He often caught himself daydreaming about Zane without meaning to. There were just so many things about Zane that Cole couldn't help but to like about the ice ninja.

One of the first things that Cole liked about Zane was his eyes, whether that was sappy or not, it was true. When Cole first met Zane, his eyes were more human-like, a dull icy blue, still soft and kind when he looked at his teammates and friends but also appeared to be inquisitive or searching as if trying to understand something or learn something when he looked at you. Cole enjoyed the color more than when Zane looked at people back then, especially when it was dark, and his eyes would look too bright to be human. Nowadays, Cole just liked everything about Zane's eyes, like how they were robotically inhuman. Cole adored how they always seemed to be vivid and definite than a typical human's eyes, no matter how intense the light was, they would be slightly brighter.

The second thing Cole liked about Zane was his hands. He remembered how perplexed Zane was when he inquired why Cole had been gazing at his hands strangely. Cole had stated that he had never felt hands so cold before, even though it was the truth too, it wasn't the real reason why he sat there blatantly staring like a fool. Cole just liked that even after all the labor of training and fighting, that the ninja's hands weren't rough and hard like you'd expect them to be. In fact, they were soft and smooth like delicate fallen snow that doesn't cling together and as smooth as a thick formed icicle hovering from the roof. Now, the only thing that has changed is that his hands are sleek instead of soft from not having his albino synthetic skin, more gentle when they touched things now too. It's something Cole constantly daydreams about more often than anything else, as much as that irritates him. He regularly tries to push away the intruding thoughts, but the skin on his hands and face always tingle, even after he snaps out of his thoughts and into reality. Like if Zane was the ghost instead, and he couldn't truly touch Cole.

Cole could go on and on, describing every little detail about how beautiful Zane was from the inside out. But, out of everything he can explain, there is one thing he cherishes about Zane over everything else he could ever try to describe. It's something even Cole can't always name sometimes, and it's just how Zane is, well, Zane. The Nindroid will invariably do something outlandish like randomly stop moving and sit there for a while doing something in his head, or till someone questions what the hell he's doing. It's the same thing when he'll spend hours talking about how absurd people's theories are on multiple topics or randomly start talking about a fact no one else asked to hear. Even if Cole couldn't understand what Zane was prattling about or thinking, Cole would listen anyway.

Cole shakes his thoughts out of his head before he looks at Zane as he takes off one pink oven mitt and grabs a spatula, stabbing at the sides of the bread pan, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. As the earth ninja took notice to the sight of no honey on the kitchen counter, he opened his mouth to ask why it smelt like it too if it was strawberry bread that Zane was making. That was, however, cut short when Jay walked into the room, answering his question before it even left his mouth. The lightning ninja held a white platter in his hands that held crumbs, strawberries and what could, and hopefully be smeared honey on it. He placed the plate down in the sink before turning to the ice ninja with a toothy smile on his face.

"You are so good at cooking, I swear!" Jay exclaimed before he looked to Cole and made his way over, almost bouncing in place. "Have you tried it yet, Cole? Because you should! Zane made a hell of a new dessert, and oh my gosh, it's so good! You have to try it!" Jay whipped his head back to Zane, who was smiling proudly from the comments Jay was shouting left and right, no doubt. "Did he already? Oh, come on, he had to at least have stolen some when you weren't looking!"

Zane shook his head negatively, which triggered a dramatic gasp from the lightning ninja, who quickly turned his head back to Cole. He looked determined, and before Cole could add his two cents to the conversation, Jay took him by the arm and drew him to the counter where he had formerly been standing with Zane, and grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it in his hands. Jay let go of his arm and looked at him expectantly, a look that gave off a false superiority sometimes, as it did now. Cole just raised an eyebrow at Jay, who pursed his lips and placed his own hands on his hips. It reminded Cole of those Ninjago City mom's who was about to say "excuse me?" bitterly because someone cut in line or did something offensive to them. Cole snorted at the thought, giving in and taking a large bite out of the bread only to cover his mouth when his eyes widened, and a muffled surprise escaped his throat.

The damn bread wasn't chewy or crumbled apart too effortlessly, and it wasn't bland either, it was right in the middle and tasted like the berry it was made with without being too sweet. If Cole was incapable of loving cake as much as he did, he would probably just go off and marry this dish instead. Actually, no, Cole should go off and marry Zane, who is capable of making not only this bread but also cake, which would make a triple-win scenario.

That thought knocked him back into the present, his cheeks slightly gaining color.

Jay laughed and patted Cole's shoulder as he swallowed down the piece of bread. Apparently, he was amused by his reaction to Zane's baking skills. This shouldn't be a surprise, he was a badass in the kitchen like in the battlefield, as stated before.

"What I tell you," The lightning ninja said, beaming at Cole as he continued. "It's good, isn't it?"  
Cole rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, duh, Zane made it, of course, it's going to be good." He looked over to the ice ninja, who was patiently slicing the now cooled batch, Cole witnessed Zane pull out of the oven before. "You really outdid yourself again, Zane."

"Why thank you, I was honestly starting to think that Jay was overreacting to not hurt my feelings on possibly not making the bread well," Zane replies as he places all the pieces of bread in a clear plastic container. "However, I believe I should put these away till after dinner. I can already tell you two might try to grab for more, even though Jay has already eaten quite a few."

A loud, "awe man, no fair" came from Cole as Jay crossed his arms and seemed to now be sulking. Zane chuckled as he closed the lid and placed the container on top of the fridge, out of reach from anyone who didn't grab a chair, climb the counters, or who were tall enough to grab it by themselves. Sadly, no one could reach Zane's height entirely without putting something under their feet to gain a few more inches. It seemed the bread was held captive for the time being. That reminds him.

"Wait, how many did you eat, Jay?" Cole inquired as he looked over to the ninja in question. Jay looked over at Cole with wide eyes, as if caught in a terrible act that shouldn't be spoken about.

"Uh," Jay looked around the room as if it was supposed to help him answer the question. "Would you believe me if I said two slices was all I had?"

"No."

Jay frowned before he crossed his arms and pouted like a young child, a quiet "damn it" being muttered under his breath before he lifted a hand with five fingers up. Cole stared at the ninja's fingers. Why was he holding up-

Oh.

He burst out laughing as he high fived Jay's hand. "Oh my god, you couldn't have beaten my record! I can't believe you actually ate five!" Cole joked, Jay huffed again and stuck his tongue out at Cole, causing him to laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up dirt boy," Jay poked Cole's chest. "I only did it because Zane's cooking is awesome, and it was just a warm-up to when I beat you at your own food game."

The food game Jay was speaking of was a competition between him and Cole about whoever beats the other's score on eating the most in one day, wins. Every month, there was a day that the person surpasses last month's score, or tries to and fails. If you retain or beat the score, the loser must do the other's chores or buy them something out of their own pocket when asked. So far, the high score was held by Cole, with three plates of two giant full-sized flour tortilla cheese and bean burritos. The whole team, Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd, all went out last month to Kai and Nya's favorite restaurant, Taco Loco Pequeño César's. It was there that he not only won that month for his game but also won a sombrero and cool black sunglasses from the restaurant to congratulate him on winning their eating competition. It was the best day to see Jay's face go red in anger and brood for the rest of the day, Cole just rubbed it in his face by walking around wearing the sunglasses and sombrero he won. Kai even taught him some Spanish words, specifically "gané" and "perdedor" to further torture, Jay. Plus, the only reason Jay wanted Cole to believe he only ate two slices of the bread Zane made today was that he has to be ashamed of only eating five pieces and thinking that could beat the burritos.

"Say whatever you want sparky," Cole said, poking Jay back. "You can't beat the master."

Jay scoffed, looking to Zane, who was silently cleaning up after himself. "Zane, come on, Cole isn't the master of eating, right? I mean, I've eaten just as much as him, right?"

Zane looked up from pulling on his household gloves, staring at Jay for a moment before answering. "According to what I've witnessed, and from other information I have about both your eating habits. There is a twenty percent chance that you have eaten anything slightly near the amount Cole has consumed."

Jay whined at the answer, squinting at Cole as his bottom lip poked out, he was acting like a sore loser, again.

"I don't understand why you two believe the consumption of the most nutrients, is something to be made into a competition," Zane commented, his words confused. "You could harm yourselves by consuming too much that you get yourselves sick, or consume too much of a substance and damage yourselves."

"Well, then we'll have to be careful," Jay said, shrugging, walking towards a chair and sitting down on it, folding his arms on one of his legs, placing it against his chest.

"Yeah, plus, if we get hurt, it'll be our fault anyway," Cole chimed in, sitting on the table with his feet swinging below him as he watched Zane. "We're just a couple of competitive dumbasses."

Zane continued to wash dishes, silent. Cole sat there for a moment till Zane's shoulders fell as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"I know," Zane replied, turning around and leaning on the side of the kitchen sink, a sponge in hand scrubbing a big white mixing bowl. "I'm just concerned for your well being, especially after Cole's appetite last month." He gave Cole a pointed look. "You could have gotten ill after devouring all of those burritos."

Cole let out an airy chuckle as he brushed a hand through his hair, looking away from the look he was being given. Ah, yes, he almost forgot the lecture the ice ninja had given him afterward.

"You made a point there, I doubt Jay could eat that much without getting a major stomach ache," Cole noted, laughing at Jay's insulted face as he quickly looked back to Cole. Zane laughed too, a smile on his lips again as he turned away and placed the white bowl down on the other side of the divided sink with other soapy dishes.

Time flew after that, Cole had stayed in the kitchen with Zane and Jay since they had nothing better to do than talk, jabbing jokes at each other. 

Zane had spent most of his day cooking and reading a new book he'd gotten, named Sunrays of Serenity. It was a poem book that someone had recommended to him at the library one day, saying it was something Zane should read. It seemed to be something that the ice ninja could try and think about. Zane said it had plenty of hidden meanings and was chock-full of phrases, giving Zane material to analyze and ponder about, unlike the science and machine books he'd usually borrow.

Jay, on the other hand, had spent his day with his girlfriend Nya, building and brainstorming new ideas that they could work on together, or by themselves. The two were in love with constructing and understanding machines, and most of the time, worked well with each other, taking turns fixing things around the place and talking things out. The two were the perfect match in Cole's opinion, for more than one reason, of course, even if he did place a wedge in between them at one point. Cole's anger had gotten the best of him, creating one of his least proud moments, but one that he regrets every day.

It's also something Cole had recognized over the years when being with his team, actually, since Nya is stubborn and her brother Kai is short-tempered, Jay being the embodiment of an unpredictable explosion. Cole, however, he was just angry. That's all it was for him. The earth ninja wasn't headstrong unless it was necessary, he wasn't gruff, having things irritate him quickly and he wasn't inconstant. He felt angry from time to time, like an itch under his skin that wouldn't go away. It was often bothersome and only made him more upset when he realized the feeling.

He wished it would go away.

The notebook he had been doodling in before, holds pieces of what he lets out of his anger, at least the ones captured on paper, that is. Drawing himself engulfed by green and black, or in a battlefield of fallen enemies, him standing above them all. Cole even once drew a picture of himself standing in front of a mirror, his reflection showing something dark and fiery on the other side, like a melted creature representing how Cole viewed his rage. The journal wasn't even for merely his anger. He had pictures of his family lying dead upon the ground, his team being a part of his family, while he kneeled with them, the only one alive out of everyone he ever cared for. His slightly better pictures, like when he drew himself treading on lily pads, the pastel colors, conflicting with his dark gi and skin, revealing his misplacement in tranquil environments. His happier pictures, which were always sweet, were drawings of his friends happy or doing activities.

Ones where he drew Lloyd sitting in a field of flowers seeming serene, his shoulders no longer tense, his jaw no longer clenching and eyes showing no sign of the constant sorrow they hold. He had sketches too, like ones of Jay sitting over his workshop, tools scattered every which way. Kai and Nya asleep on the couch, her head on Kai's shoulder.

One of Cole's favorites by far, though, were the drawings of the landscapes from the places he's been to as a ninja. They always seemed to come out steady and how Cole had meant them to look, which is hard to do because there is something that comes out wrong each time someone draws. There would be times where Cole had paintings of his team where they're poses were wonky, their eyes different from the left, or he accidentally colored with the wrong color. But, the landscapes and places never had the same problems.

What was strange to Cole, was that he would have never guessed that when Sensi Wu had handed him the large red covered journal, when the group split up, that he would confide in it to express himself, when he didn't feel like training. Cole had usually just trained to let out all his emotions, not finding another outlet for them to flow. He was thankful to Wu for giving him another place to let everything go. It often helped him when he woke up from his constant nightmares.

"Hey, ya'll," A familiar voice said, taking Cole away from his thoughts and from what Jay was saying about inventing a mechanical dog for him and Nya, instead of going out and getting a dog. Zane had jumped into the conversation, from time to time, to inform him of what that choice would entail. Now, though, the earth ninja looked to the doorway along with Jay, seeing white blonde hair and emerald green eyes, accompanied by a green gi. "The others were wondering if you guys started dinner yet, or not."

Cole didn't have an answer for Lloyd, he had been trying to avoid looking at Zane in fear of staring like a crush infused creep. But when Cole looked over to Zane, who was wearing a pink apron now, he was about to answer their leader without even looking up from the pot he was stirring, reading the poem book. When did he even start cooking again? Did Cole really get that wrapped up in Jay's talk on robo-dogs, and his own thoughts? Well then, at least he gets to eat soon.

"Dinner is not quite finished, but it should be in a few more moments," Zane stated, raising the scoop from the pot, where Cole sat, he could see baby shrimp, noodles, and various spices before Zane took a sip, tasting his soup. The ice ninja placed the spoon back in the large pot, he continued to stir as he picked up a salt shaker and added some salt. "I would recommend rounding everyone up and having them sit at the table. It should be done when everyone has a bowl ready and is seated properly."

Lloyd nodded his head in acknowledgment, gesturing for Cole and Jay to follow him. The two did instantly, joining him in the hall, Lloyd asked for Jay to go get Nya, and Cole to go get Kai, while Lloyd went to see if Sensi Wu and his mother, Misako, wanted to join them. Cole split from the small group, and after Kai, the fire ninja was likely blacksmithing locally at Herald's Shop, a place just down from where the whole crew stayed. Cole summoned his earth elemental dragon, Heath, and quickly made his way to the small shop, jumping off his dragon and into the shop without knocking, knowing Kai was most likely expecting someone to come in.

"Hey there," Kai greeted, sticking a long piece of metal into a barrel of water, steaming rising quickly and sizzling in the air. Kai had more long metal poles on one of his tables, each one having some sort of different engraving on them, Cole didn't care to examine them right now, but, even from afar, Kai's work was still beautiful. "Is it that time already?"

Cole cocked a crooked smile at the fire ninja. "Apparently so," Cole went over closer to Kai, who was taking off his blacksmithing wear, a pair of gloves, a dark apron, and a face protection mask. "Ready to leave your things here and get some comida?"

Kai chuckled from Cole's attempt to say food in Spanish, picking up all the engraved poles and setting them to the side safely, including the one he had witnessed get placed into the barrel. After Kai cleaned up his place in the shop, he thanked the owner and said he'd come back tomorrow, the man just waving him off as he continued to read a magazine.  
The two made their way back to their home swiftly. As they landed and made their way into the hallway that led to the kitchen, Kai said that he finished at least three of the poles the earth ninja had seen from his project, telling him that they were going to be put up somewhere on or in their home. Cole found that impressive, Kai had been a terrible blacksmith before, his forges were, as Nya once stated, a wet spaghetti noodle. After regularly practicing in his free time, he rose up to the title of a blacksmith.

The rest of the day was spent with the whole team, Sensi Wu, and Misako after Kai and Cole arrived in the kitchen. All of them chatted together, the table crowded, loud, and noisy every which way. To Cole though it was, just one big family getting together at the end of the day, talking their heads off while enjoying food. It was comforting, to say the least.

After a while, the conversations died down, and people were getting full, Zane took the job of picking up the dishes along with Misako. People started leaving one by one, saying their goodnights before heading off for bed, and soon, Cole did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havn't been into Ninjago for a longtime and I've just recently rejoined the fandom again, but man has it been a ride already! I've read some of the most amazing works here on A03 and some of the best fanart and stories on Tumblr. If I only knew of everyone who loved these guys just as much as I did a longtime ago I may have fallen even more in love with them! So, out of the works that inspired me and the want to write a story on Cole and Zane I give you this, I honestly only know half of where this story will lead, but I hope weather it turns out crappy or good that those who read it will at least enjoy it somewhat. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that I'm also rewatching Ninjago and I'm only at the beginning of season 3, so the facts and such are only based on what I remember and on possible research and other stories I've read. Having said that, I hope you all had some joy reading this first chapter. Also, yes, I'm open to constructive criticism and yes I wrote this like it's supposed to be an actual book.


	3. Latiblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latiblue (noun)
> 
> A hiding place; a place of safety and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Minor/Major Universe Alteration tags come in play, I'll clear up loose ends the more the story progresses so don't worry. 
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to Elijah, R.I.P and we all love you so much. <3

It had started a few weeks ago, out of the blue, with no explanation or any pattern. It just happens most nights, with the only difference being that Cole is curled up on his bed, trying to breathe again, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stifles any sound he makes. Trying not to wake up the others, the earth ninja would lay there and wish everything would stop, that being the only thing he could do. 

Most nights, the earth ninja would wake up from a nightmare. It didn't matter whether it was about him being forgotten by his team, or if it was Cole watching everyone he loved die. Either way, it caused Cole sorrow and pain, yes, but it was nothing compared to the feeling he wakes up to, each and every time after a nightmare. 

The second Cole wakes up, he is tortured with ringing in his ears and distant voices shouting at him, uttering things he can't quite understand. The ninja frequently sees himself slip in and out of being stable and a spirit, his own somewhat fake heart beating louder than humanly possible, as well as his own breathing. The earth ninja could hear everything loudly, not only his own pulse and breath, but everyone else's as well. It was as if his senses were emphasized, detecting the utmost detail of everything, unable to stop it. If Cole wasn't having a sensory-overload, the earth ninja couldn't touch anything, or see, often waking up blind with no reason as to why. 

Tonight was no different.

Cole was curled up in all his blankets, his head under his pillow as he was peeking out at his hand, thankful for being able to see tonight. He watched as his hand goes through the wall, stopping short by his wrist, the part still solid. He couldn't feel anything, though, like his body was entirely numb, yet he could move like nothing was wrong. 

Even though everything felt the exact opposite of that statement, emotionally or not.

The earth ninja drew his hand away from the wall, the voices in his head only quiet whispers now as he took his other hand and touched his face, immediately cringing as it instantly went through his cheek. He hastily places both his hands against his chest, closing his eyes as he pleads over the voices, for his body to go back to normal.

It's been two months since Cole was turned into a ghost, the Temple he and his team had gone to was cursed, changing when night fell. The spirits of Sensi Yang's students, and Yang himself, were locked within the Temple. The Sensi had been strict and taught his students his own martial art of Airjitzu, not allowing any of his pupils to leave, and some time afterward, they had all mysteriously died. Not only were their spirits bustling about the night, but if someone did not leave the Temple before the sun rose, they would be turned into a ghost as well.

Cole and his team had gone there to acquire the scroll of Airjitzu. The scripture would inform them of how to learn the martial art they needed to defeat Morro, a deceased student of Sensi Wu, who was the master of wind and thought to be the Green Ninja before proven otherwise. His spite towards Wu and Lloyd had caused a battle between the ninjas and the dead. 

Sadly, Cole didn't have an auspicious day. Everyone had left the Temple, panicking to get out before the sun rose. Nevertheless, Cole dropped the scroll and quickly grabbed for it before he rushed outside with them. He, however, was too late. The sun had risen, and the curse had taken hold of him, causing him to turn into a ghost. He still fought alongside his friends after, but when it was finished and done, Cole had to try and learn how to solidify his body so he wouldn't lose control of his new powers. 

The longer Cole was a ghost, the more he realized he had a chance of falling through the ground and solid rock. He wasn't as practiced with his powers as the spirits they fought were since they were able to go through things when wanted, but Cole had to spend weeks with Wu, trying to hold a solid form for days with concentration. It had taken the rest of the month, but as soon as Cole learned to retain a stable body, Wu had given him a pendant that focused on Cole's concentration. He remembered Sensi Wu telling him that it was a necklace infused with a spell his father, the First Spinjitzu Master, created with the help of a witch confrere. 

Cole wore the necklace now, in fact, twirling it through his fingers. It was a simple silver circle, about a centimeter and a half thick, and had no engravings. The earth ninja didn't know why it wasn't working every time he had a nightmare, it was supposed to work even when he wasn't fully concentrating on it. Perhaps it had to do with all these new things happening to him, like the voices. 

Cole knew that he should tell the team about everything that has been happening, they'd be willing to help and do everything in their power to try and fix this. But Cole wasn't going to mention it, only because he doesn't believe this could be fixed, not even slightly. If the pendant that the First Spinjitzu Masters magic was infused with didn't work to help him, then how was anything else going to work? It has to do with the departed so they'd have to communicate with the dead. However, that wasn't possible, not without a curse or dark magic, that is, neither is desirable for anyone, so ultimately, Cole was going to keep it to himself. He wasn't going to worry anyone with his problem that he can deal with by himself.

Cole groaned as he shifted, still not used to not feeling anything, as he turned over and looked to the other occupants in the room. Each one slept peacefully, well, except Zane. He was somewhere else in their home, after being upgraded and fixed after he died he didn't necessarily need sleep anymore, he kept himself busy. When Cole would wake up without his ghost problem, he would notice that the ice ninja would be nowhere in sight, like he was now, or that he was sitting in his bed reading a book, most likely taking notes from it. Either way, no one knew of his condition, and Cole wanted it to stay that way. Even though that really couldn't be promised that someone in the middle of the night, or god forbid Zane, wouldn't wake up or walk in and notice Cole being odd with a tear-streaked face and glowing like a damn lantern. 

That would be a conversation Cole would love to miss.

"Hey, Cole, why are you so bright and sad today?"

"Oh, you know, I'm a ghost now so, like boo, haha, but like I get to be green and glow now."

"Oh, wow, cool, but why? I thought Sensi Wu helped you out, man."

"Apparently, life is funny and hates my guts more than anything."

"I see, well, I'm now going to inform everyone else, and we're going to do everything in our power to help you out, yay!"

"Totally not pretending to be excited when I say, yay!"

Cole chuckled at his sarcastic made-up dialogue, it summed up pretty much what would happen if you were to put the whole thing through a calm and humor-filled filter. There would be more angry remarks as well as concerning questions about his well being, possibly even scared comments about what's going to happen to him. Hell, Cole didn't even know what was going on or what is happening to him, he was just thankful the voices went away now. All the earth ninja knew was that he didn't want his family to feel scared or worried over him. Yeah, they're all trying not to be bored since they have nothing really to do with all the bad guys cleared up, but that doesn't mean some of them don't actually enjoy this time where they can finally relax and enjoy their own time for a while. 

Cole knew Lloyd had a hard time because he's only had a difficult life and didn't really get a chance to grow up normally, to get to know himself more intimately. Zane, being an upgraded Nindroid with faster reaction time and processors, anyone can see by looking at him that he's having trouble doing so little when now, he can do so much more all at the same time. But, even though they have their hardships, that doesn't apply to everyone.

Jay and Nya get to go out on dates and work on their relationship more than they ever could or did while they had to stop evil. Kai even used his free time to get invested in things he was passionate about, besides being a ninja, like yesterday when Cole went to get him from Herald's Shop. 

Those are things Cole could never ruin with this problem he had, it's rare to see his whole family happy, even Lloyd and Zane are having a good time, despite what is holding them back. Everyone is happy, everyone. It's only a shame that Cole couldn't entirely fit in that same category. He doubts he ever will, at least with him being a ghost he won't be. It'd be simpler if he could just bring his dilemma somewhere else, someplace where he could just hide and not bother about them ever finding out.

Cole froze in place at the thought, in mid-motion from getting out of bed, since it was getting nearer to when everyone woke up. The earth ninja wasn't going to get overly dramatic about all of this. But, he could visit his father and stay with him until he found a way to deal with this problem. 

His father was a part of a dance group, so he was usually rehearsing for upcoming shows, performing with the rest of the Royal Blacksmiths, or at parties they were invited to. It was the perfect plan, in Cole's opinion.

The earth ninja fully sat up, making his way outside of the room, closing the door carefully behind him, before sneaking away into the hallway and into the bathroom nearby. He locked the door once he closed it, surprised that he could barely feel the metal's smooth and worn surface. It seems he was finally regaining his touch again. Cole turned his head and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Cole's black hair was a mess, flat in some places from where he had rested his head and knotted in others. His usual dark brown eyes had green pooling at the bottom of them, giving off an unsettling glow in only that area. The undersides of his eyes were obscurer from the lack of sleep, it seemed like a shadow, but if someone were to look, they would recognize that that wasn't the case. On his right cheek, right arm, left hand, left shoulder, and some of his abdomen, parts of his skin were green and transparent. It wasn't as bad as when he had woken up before, so that's a plus, Cole guessed. 

He made his way over to the toilet bathroom storage rack, grabbing his hairbrush from off of his shelf, brushing his hair out of the horrific state it was in. Cole wasn't a top-quality maintenance type guy, like Kai was, regularly pampering himself, making sure he looked good. No, Cole was all about making sure he was at least decent for his standards of the word, that is. The closest thing he could even compare to what Kai does is when Cole makes sure he is fit, but that was it. 

Cole places the brush down, running his non-ghost hand through his hair to style it back into place and to see if there were any areas he needed to fix. Once satisfied, he sets the brush onto his shelf, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, and does his morning routine without getting water on his ghost parts. When in contact with a ghost, water causes the spirit to be sent to the Cursed Realm, a region apart of the Sixteen realms where lost souls are sent. 

The others will be waking soon, and if the feeling in his skin and the smaller blobs of green on his body are anything to go by, he will soon be fine. 

Everything will be fine and go according to the plan. 

Although, the universe must have thought Cole was joking because after everyone got up, did their thing, ate, and had Cole notify them of where he'll be going, his plan was thrown against the wall and stomped on. 

Repeatedly. 

Without mercy. 

It was almost heartbreaking to watch.

Cole had been in his and the team's shared room when it happened, a suitcase on his bed and things scattered everywhere. The earth ninja was minding his business while humming one of his favorite songs when someone knocked on the doorframe. Cole looked up to see that it was Zane standing there, looking down at him as Cole stared back, an anxious and warm feeling filling his chest, clashing with each other.   
  
"Hey, Zane," Cole greeted, putting a pair of clothes in his suitcase, acting as if he wasn't starting to get nervous. Whether that be from his ghost-thing, or the fact his brain was shrieking at him that Zane looked adorable when he wore his little casual bow-ties, Cole didn't want to know. It was strange now that Cole realizes it, everyone usually wears their gi's around their shared home just in case of an emergency or training or for other reasons, but Zane was one to only change when he was leaving somewhere that wasn't for a mission. "So, where are you going? I thought I was the only one taking a Vacation," Cole joked. 

Zane made his way into the room, stopping to stand next to him, Cole would be lying if his bogus heart didn't kick up a few notches from the closeness. The Nindroid's eyes were troubled as he looked down at the earth ninja, causing his nervousness to grow, why was he looking at Cole like that? Did he figure something out?

"I would like to accompany you," Zane states, not once looking away from Cole as his features turn from unsure to resolved.

Cole blinked, confusion written all over his face, making Zane smile a bit before he cleared his throat. 

"What I'm trying to say," Zane says slowly, glancing at Cole's suitcase then back to Cole. "I would like to accompany you for your visit to your father's house."

Damn it.

It wasn't like Cole could deny the Nindroid from coming. Everyone knows that he has never refused anybody coming with him to places unless it was family business. If it were that serious, though, he wouldn't have lied about it to the whole team and said he was only visiting his father. Great, it seemed Cole ruined his own plan. How fan-fucking-tastic. 

"Uhhh," Cole tried to search for an excuse quickly, but came up empty. The only thing coming to Cole's mind was a weak excuse for a response. "Why?"

Zane frowned at Cole's reply, his eyes shifting across the earth ninja's face as if he was thinking and trying to understand something. Cole just sat there staring back, his hands fidgeting with his black jacket's zipper, waiting for an answer. 

"I thought it would be fun," Zane finally said, his lips quirking up into a small joyful smile that made Cole's heart skip a beat as if his heart had tripped over itself. "As you've most likely taken into account, I'm mostly bored here, and I have no family to visit myself. I thought it'd be nice if you had some company over at your father's house, I've only seen him when we had to get the Fang Blade from the dance competition years ago."

That's right, it's been a few years since he and Zane, Kai, and Jay had to visit his father and win a dance competition to stop the Serpentine from awakening the Great Devourer. A giant snake that every time it ate, it would only grow larger and larger. A part of the trophy from the dance competition had a Fang Blade in it, a part of a collection of them, that when placed together in the Lost City of Ouroboros, would awaken the humongous snake. It was the same day that he shielded his father from a collapsing ceiling, unlocking his true potential, his tense relationship with his father caused him not to find it earlier. It was also the same day that Cole remembered how much his father cares about him, and how Kai whined like a baby when he was the last to unlock his true potential. Ha, loser. 

However, that didn't change the fact that Zane was sitting here, looking down at him, waiting. The ice ninja was certainly a stick in his plan, but, maybe he could make it work, without making everything suspicious. Cole let out an internal sigh before he gave into the warm feeling in his chest and gave Zane a beaming smile, not at all fake as he focused on how this will all work out. 

"You got a suitcase, right?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the art at the end of this chapter, if you guys ever want to do something similar just mention one of my three Tumblrs listed below when you post a picture on Tumblr and I'll add them to the end of each chapter! You don't have to, but it's always open for you guys if you want to. Also, yes I know this chapter is shorter, but all these chapters will be mixed lengths so hold with me here, lolz. But I hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> -Fluidfox123  
> -Fluidfoxarrt123  
> -Fluidfoxwritting123
> 
> Update: I am so sorry the next chapter is taking so long to write! I had school trying to kill me, procrastination, and my computer charger breaking that got in the way of me finishing it. I'm currently trying to finish it so it should be done soon, if not I'll update you guys again on my progress!
> 
> Update: I've lost the inspiration to write this story since I'm not as involved with Ninjago as I once was. But! When I'm able to write this again I will, I'm sorry for the long wait just to be told that it's on hold. But thank you for reading what I have so far and giving this story love, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
